Inktober Collection Special
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Inktober compilation, Bakugou x Deku, Todoroki x Deku, TodoDekuBaku
1. Day 01: I See You - BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 01**  
 **Title:** I See You | **Pairing:** BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Bakugou assuming things

Bakugou was about to walk back to the classroom when he spotted Deku walked following Todoroki like a puppy. His hands sweatened at the sight of his childhood friend timidly following his new classmate. What had Deku done this time? Bakugou was sure that he wouldn't be the one to cleanup another mess Deku made. He silently followed the two of them, gulping when he watched from the corner of his eyes as Todoroki slowly getting close to Deku. He clenched his sweaty fists, listening to them talking. Something about illegitimate child… huh? Bakugou peeked the two silently stared at each other. Deku shook his head and waved at Todoroki.

Bakugou let out his breath of relief. A rejection?

The green haired boy slowly walked away, obviously fleeing and almost crashed onto him. His eyes widened when he saw Bakugou stood in front of him.

"Kacchan? What are you doing here?!"

"Shut up, Deku!" Bakugou pulled Deku's hand roughly and dragged him away from Todoroki. His eyes squinted at the half bastard before he looked to the front.

 _I saw you… was about to be taken away from me. I wouldn't let go of this hand… Nor that I let my eyes away from you._

-end-


	2. Day 02: I Thank You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 02**  
 **Title:** I Thank You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** Todoroki's gratitude.

Todoroki stared at the boy who laughed loudly not far from where he sat. Their eyes met for a second and Deku threw him a wide grin. He ran approaching the half and half boy who sat under the tree.

"Todoroki- _kun_!" Deku stretched his hand. "Come on! Kaminari said he's going to show us his new quirk technique!"

Todoroki stared at Deku's bruised marks hand. Those marks had shown him how much Deku learnt to control his quirk. Those marks shown him that this boy had saved many people including his own.

Todoroki smiled. He grabbed Deku's hand and kissed the back of his hand. Todoroki enjoyed the sight of eyes widened Deku. His lips curved up.

"I thank you… from the bottom of my heart."

"H-Huh?!" Deku's cheek turned warm, he was still not sure whether he should pulled his hand away or just let Todoroki keep on holding it.

' _Because if you hadn't interfere with my problem, I wouldn't have accept these quirks as my own.'_

Todoroki chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and ruffled his green locks.

"Just wanna say thank you." He repeat and dragged Deku along, approaching the others who were still gawking at the two.


	3. Day 03: I Understand You - TodoDekuBaku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 03**  
 **Title:** I Understand You | **Pairing:** TodoDekuBaku  
 **A/N:** Puppy Love

A ten years old Deku looked down to his feet. He lost for words. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Bakugou was glaring down at him, impatient as ever.

"I'm sorry." Deku finally blurted out, shielding himself from Bakugou's upcoming punches. For a few second, Deku received none. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes to see his childhood friend looked down to his feet.

"K-Kacchan?" The green haired boy dared himself calling Bakugou's nickname.

"Why him? You said you like me!" He grabbed his shoulders, earning a yelp from Deku. Realizing that he always end up hurting the boy before him, he slowly let go. "Sorry."

Deku blinked at the question. He think to himself and shook his head in confusion.

"Even if you ask me, I just… I couldn't choose between you and Todoroki.." Deku pursed his lips.

Bakugou sighed at his answer. He paused when Deku continued.

"Can't we all play together like we used to be?"

Bakugou gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I understand…"

' _I understand your feelings… I understand, but…'_

Even if his brain told him to stay calm, Bakugou's body react otherwise. He swung his fist to Deku's cheek.

"STUPID DEKU!" he shouted on top of his lungs and ran outside the school ground.

"W-wait, KACCHAN?!" Deku chased after him in full of confusion. He cupped his swollen cheek while running after Bakugou who kept shouting to stay away from him.


	4. Day 04: I Forgive You - BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 04**  
 **Title:** I Forgive You | **Pairing:** BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Regret, beware angst. If you don't like chara death, skip this chapter

Bakugou stared at Deku's lifeless body. Carefully he took his cold hand into his, trembling slightly as he tried his best to smile. The last villain had been defeated and Deku was the one who defended Bakugou with all of his power. Even though they were just having a quarrel this morning, Bakugou couldn't bring himself to forgive his stupid lover yet.

Now though… all of the quarrel thing was thrown outside the window. Bakugou was now bending down to check Deku's pulse. The boy had lost so much blood.

"Deku… come on, wake up, Deku. I… I forgive you, so…" Bakugou sniffled and buried his face on Deku's heart. His ears caught not even a single heartbeat. He shake Deku to make him awake or either caught up blood.

"Wake up, dumbass!" He commanded and ruffled his green locks. Bakugou's tears streaming down his cheek. He should have apologize, he should be the one approaching him and have some talk. But he was just being himself. In the end, Deku was the one who always approach him. Now that he's gone, he got no one.

 _'Please wake up… I'm sorry'_

-end-


	5. Day 05: I'm Leaving You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 05**  
 **Title:** I'm Leaving You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** Midoriya and Todoroki are around 22 years old college student.

The sun was setting by the time Todoroki pulled his luggage near the gate of the airplane. He looked behind him to see his lover stared at the sunset. How beautiful to see the sight of Midoriya bathing the sunset before him. He couldn't help himself but to ruffle the green flocks of his. His lips curved up into a smile when Midoriya's eyes met his.

"I'm leaving…" Todoroki whispered.

Midoriya silently nodded.

"A year won't be long. It'll pass before you realize it." Todoroki continued, smiling tenderly.

"Come back as soon as you finish your studies."

"I will. I will come back once I become a true hero. Before I leave, I want you to keep wearing this."

Midoriya blinked when Todoroki get on his knees in front of him. He cupped his mouth, his voice cracked as Todoroki pulled a velvet box from his jacket pocket. Midoriya's eyes widened at the sight of a glistened emerald ring in it.

"Midoriya, will you marry me?"

By that single moment, his mind was blank with overflowing happiness. Overwhelmed by the emotion alone, he vision blurred by tears. The next thing Todoroki know, he was almost getting toppled over by Midoriya's weight.

"Yes! Todoroki-kun!"

Todoroki chuckled and hugged him tight. "Wait for me for one year. It won't be long."

"I will wait for you. Please be safe and be strong."

"I will. I'm leaving. When I come back, let's have a very grand wedding." He whispered.

They stared at each other tenderly. Midoriya smiled and locked his lips with Todoroki's, savoring every details of the soft contact. He will miss the touches, the simple gestures and so many things between them. The wait will be worth it.

-end-


	6. Day 06: I'm Grateful for You - ToBaDe

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 06  
Title:** I'm Grateful for You | **Pairing:** TodoBakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Bakugou and Todoroki got their Hero license.

Two boys walked out from the classroom with full of smile. Two of them stared at the Hero licensed. Someone yelled out their name. Both Todoroki and Bakugou smiled when they spotted Deku running after them with a big grin. The green-haired boy spread his arms wide open and jumped into their embrace. Todoroki and Bakugou hugged the smallest of the three tenderly.

"Did you got your license?! You both wore such a big grin, obviously you must have gotten it!"

"Of course, stupid Deku. I got it." Bakugou smirked and showed his license to him.

Deku laughed and kissed the license.

"I got it too." Todoroki showed his own card, he end up receiving a kiss on his cheek.

Bakugou pouted at that. "You kissed his cheek but you only kissed my card?"

Deku laughed yet again and moved closer to his boyfriend."Where do you want to get a kiss, Kacchan?"

"Obviously, here." Bakugou leaned closer and claimed Midoriya's lips.

"That's not fair, Bakugou." Todoroki's stoic expression made Deku burst out laughing.

"I'm grateful for both of you." Deku pecked Todoroki's lips and gave him a tender smile.

"And us too." Todoroki whispered.

The three of them hugged each other tightly.

-end-

I haven't read the manga, so don't spoil me anything about the license for Todo and Baku lol 


	7. Day 07: I Inspire You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 07  
Title:** I Inspire You | **Pairing:** TodoBaku  
 **A/N:** Todoroki practicing on his quirk

Todoroki smiled when he lit up his fire quirk, aimed it to the front and created some explosion. He jumped forward and aimed his explosion to his back. The result was pretty satisfying.

An applause distracted him. Todoroki looked up and saw Bakugou smirking down at him from the bleachers of their school baseball ground.

"Impressive, copycat." Bakugou jumped down and paced towards Todoroki. His lips was curved upward thought. "Did I inspire you that much or you're just some stalker who watched my every move?"

"You inspired me, Bakugou." Todoroki showed him his fire quirk. With a slight jerk of his hand, his fire created an explosion.

Bakugou snorted and aimed his palm upward, creating his own explosion easily.

"Mine is better than everyone."

"Of course. I'm just wondering what kind of skill should I use for my Hero licensed."

"Keep on practicing." Bakugou shook his head and waved at him while walking away.

'I inspired you, huh…? Not bad.'

-end-


	8. Day 08: I Remember You - BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 08  
Title:** I Remember You | **Pairing:** BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Beware angst.

Bakugou crumpled the medical result that was given by the doctor. His face forlorned as he stared at Deku. He was still 16 years old, yet the doctor said he suffered alzheimer. How messed up could this be?

"Deku…" Bakugou called out.

The boy raised his head and smiled at Bakugou politely.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Midoriya."

Bakugou frowned at him. "You- How could you forgot about me?!"

Deku blinked. "I… I'm sorry. Do I know you? Are we close?"

Bakugou gritted his teeth. He pulled Deku's hand to his. "I'm someone who love you! Kacchan! Remember that!"

Deku's eyes shone for a moment before he threw a tender smile to Bakugou.

"Really? Thank you. I'll remember you." Deku chirped and wrapped his hands around Bakugou's.

Bakugou gulped and nodded, eyes never leaving Deku's facial expression. He doesn't seemed bothered by the fact that they're dating.

"Remember that. I won't forgive you if you did!" Bakugou gave a forced grin.

For the next two days, Deku had forgotten about his Kacchan again.

"I'm someone who love you! Kacchan! Remember that!"

With those repeating sentence, Kacchan got another tender smile from his lover with the same reply.

"Really? Thank you. I'll remember you."

Bakugou fall to his knees. He promise he will kept repeating the same sentences again and again for every two days. He won't let Deku's eyes turned empty.

-end-


	9. Day 09: I'm Happy For You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 09  
Title:** I'm Happy For You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** The Announcement

Bakugou cannot believe what he just heard. Eyes widened as his heart clenched painfully, he gritted his teeth. He crumpled the edge of his shirt while trying his best to fit his composure. Deku was… already engaged. Until when should things be more painful? He hold his tears and forced himself to smile in front of the guy who chirped happily while showing off his rings.

"Is… that so? I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you, Kacchan." Deku grinned widely and hugged his very best friend.

Kacchan slowly hugged him back. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust his emotion. He gritted his teeth and lowered his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs.

'I'm happy for you because I love you…'

-end-


	10. Day 10: I'm Rooting For You - TodoDekuBa

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 10  
Title: **I'm Rooting For You | **Pairing:** TodoBaDekuBaku  
 **A/N:** Another Tournament

It was that time again, the Sports Tournament. Deku looked down to see both Bakugou and Todoroki marched out to the fighting ground. He gulped seeing the sight both were ready anytime to attack each other. He clearly couldn't decide which one he should be rooting for.

"Todoroki-kun! Kacchan!" He shouted their names,making both intense boys looked up to him.

"I… I'm rooting for you."

"Which one, Deku?"

"Obviously us, Bakugou."

Bakugou clicked his tongue. That runt still not decided which one his heart goes to.

"He better be." Bakugou smirked and looked at Todoroki, ready to attack.

-end-


	11. Day 11: I Listen To You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 11  
Title:** I Listen To You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** Todoroki comfort Deku

Seeing your beloved person cried in full of agony wounded your heart as well. Todoroki felt his heart clenched painfully. Midoriya sniffled while wiping his tears away. Feeling both arms hugging him tightly and ruffling his soft green hair, Midoriya leaned closer to Todoroki's chest.

"It's okay, I'll listen to you." Todoroki whispered, his right hand creating circle on Midoriya's back.

"I cannot believe this is happening…"

"We can never predict the future. He's gone, but what he had done to humankind will never be forgotten."

"He's like a father for me…"

"I know. I know that very well." Todoroki kissed the top of Midoriya's hair, rocking him like a baby. "I'll listen to everything you said." His thumb brushed away Midoriya's tears.

-end-


	12. Day 12: I'm Intertwined With You - BakuD

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 12  
Title:** I'm Intertwined With You | **Pairing:** BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Their wedding

They said when two people meet their soulmate, their red thread intertwined with one another. Deku looked up shyly as he walked down the aisle. There stood Bakugou wearing all black tuxedo. He himself wear all white tuxedo, holding a bouquet of white roses and a wedding veil on top of his head. Pink dust adorned his cheeks, his green eyes sparkling by the tears he was holding. His lips curved up into a tender smile while his eyes locked with each other. Deku could see the red thread which wrapped around his pinky fingers intertwined with Bakugou's on the other end.

As he approach him, Bakugou reached out his hand. Their hand intertwined, both staring at each lovingly.

"I'm glad that this day had come." Bakugou whispered while he uncover Deku's veil, "You're beautiful."

Deku blushed even more. It's such a rare occasion to hear Bakugou said something honest. The fingers wrapped on his hand tightened.

"Kacchan." He looked down shyly, big smile racing his lips.

Today is gonna be a special day where their life intertwined with one another.

-end-


	13. Day 13: I Surprise You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 13  
Title:** I Surprise You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** A sweet surprise

It was an important day for Midoriya. Finally he reach legal age. Todoroki nervously shifted on his foot, he obviously cannot wait until he clocked out from his part-time job. He looked up from the cashier to see another customer walked into the coffee shop. Much to his surprise, its Midoriya. Their eyes met and he waved at him while approaching the cashier.

"Hey, have you finished with your lesson?" Todoroki smiled at the teen.

"Just finished. Can I order caramel latte?" He smiled back at the half-and-half guy shyly.

"Sure." Todoroki shiftly placed an order and wrecked the recipe. Midoriya was about to pay but Todoroki politely decline.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry."

Midoriya flushed at the treat and nodded. "Thanks."

The guy told him to take any seat he want and wait for his order. Midoriya comply and waited for his order to come. It takes a bit longer than usual until he head someone sang a birthday song. His eyes widened when he saw Todoroki came out from the kitchen with tray. On top of the tray, there's a plate of cake and a candle on top of it. The caramel latte he ordered have a latte art of happy birthday written on it.

Blushing at the surprise, Midoriya gapped at the guy who look satisfied by his surprised look.

"Surprised?"

Midoriya pressed his lips together, nodding before he found himself talking. "Very."

Todoroki grinned and put the tray on the table.

"Make a wish and enjoy your cake." Todoroki ruffled his green locks.

Deku make a wish and blew the candle. They stared at each other when Todoroki gave a small clapped.

"Todoroki-kun, thanks for the surprise."

Todoroki smiled, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. The pick dust never leave Midoriya's cheeks even after Todoroki had withdrew. Deep inside, Todoroki did a crazy dance for having the boy not giving him a negative reaction over his tender affection.

-end-

Hmmm… I might write longer of this into one and smutty fic during Deku's b'day /smirk


	14. Day 14: I Forgot You - BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 14  
Title:** I Forgot You | **Pairing:** BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Separation

Forgetting someone will never be easy. Especially when that person had filled your heart with lots of love. Bakugou couldn't believe after all of those years of being together with Deku, he had to break apart from him. The runt had to move home and automatically they need to grow apart. The feeling of lost was never been this great before.

"I forgot… you're always with me when I'm in trouble. You're the one who hold my hand when I'm having a riots." Bakugou clenched his fist and frowned.

It felt as if he was holding a sand and it kept on slipping through his fingers the more he clenched it tightly. Deku was always have his own way of dealing things. He took other's problem as his own, which sometimes make Bakugou annoyed because he felt like he was being treated such way. Its keep happened to the point of taking Deku for granted.

Bakugou hanged his head down and clenched his eyes. He gritted his teeth and let out a frustration growl.="How can I forgot…" He rasped out.

The plane was roaring loudly. His pride was too late to ask Deku to stay.

-end-


	15. Day 15: I Like You - BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 15  
Title:** I Like You | **Pairing:** BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Confession

"Deku… I…"

Seven years old Bakugou paused, cheeks flushing brightly as he tried to composed himself.

Deku blinked as he watched his friend stuttering before him. It's not usual for Kacchan to be like this towards him.

"What's wrong, Kacchan? Do you feel sick?"

"Shut up and listen, idiot!"

Deku jolted and pressed his lips together.

Bakugou took a deep breathe. "I… I like you!" Kacchan blurted out.

Deku frowned and gave the blond a big smile.

"Kacchan, I like you too! Let's stay friends forever!" He chirped and pulled Bakugou's hand with his.

Bakugou stay rooted on his place. He regret every moment in this situation. He gritted his teeth and active his explosion quirk.

"Deku, you… STUPID!" His voice roared a few kilometers away.

-end-


	16. Day 16: I Believe in You - BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 16  
** Title: I Believe in You | Pairing: BakuDeku  
A/N: Please, believe in me

"DEKU! Are you stupid?! Get away from there!" Bakugou jumped off the bridge and caught the runt before both of them hit the sea. They splashed about and both pulled up to the surface of the sea to breath in as much air as possible.

"K-Kacchan!" Deku exclaimed between coughing.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you even know how dangerous that is?!" Bakugou shouted before Deku could say anything.

"I'm just… trying to work on a new technique there." The green haired boy breathed out and sighed at his boyfriend.

"But it dangerous! You- Are you trying to make yourself killed?"

"Did you not believe in me?" Deku glared.

Bakugou sucked on his breath, eyes went wide at the question.

"It's my new quirk. I'm trying to make this quirk work. I know you're worried, but please…"

Bakugou gritted his teeth.

"Fine. I believe you." He said and leaned to peck on Deku's lips. He smirk in satisfied when scarlet hues adorning Deku's cheeks.

"S-Stupid Kacchan!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

-end-


	17. Day 17: I Think About You - TodoDeku

BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 17  
Title: I Think About You | Pairing: TodoDeku  
A/N: Snacks

A soft knock on his door disturbed his lazy evening. Midoriya stretched on his bed and groaned. Who the hell disturbed his peaceful time. Another knock and Midoriya yelled at whoever it was on the other side of his door.

"Yes, I'm coming!" He rolled off the bed, wore his slippers and quickly walked over the door. He unlock the door and wung it open to find Todoroki stood in front of him with a basket full of food.

"Todoroki-kun?" Deku blinked.

"Uhh… Good evening. I was just having lots of snack send to me from home. I couldn't possibly finish these by myself. So uhh…"

Midoriya blushed while the half-and-half boy fidgeted a little.

"I think about you immediately…" Todoroki stammered.

"You think about me?" Midoriya smiled shyly.

Todoroki stared into his eyes and nodded silently, cheeks turn pinkish at the question.

Midoriya make a room for Todoroki to come inside. Todoroki smiled. He walked inside and Midoriya closed the door behind him

-end-


	18. Day 18: I Create You - BakuDeku

BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 18  
Title: I Create You | Pairing: BakuDeku  
A/N: Humanoid!Deku

Bakugou adjusted his glasses. He coughed while standing before his humanoid creation. The humanoid that's important for every people in this era. If everything went well, he will listened to everything he said. The feature in front of him looks boyish, he has a green hair and green eyes, although his eyes currently closed. The body skin tone was a little bit darker than Bakugou's yet the asian feature clearly visible.

Bakugou took a deep breath. "Deku, wake up!" He commanded.

Slowly the humanoid named Deku opened his green eyes, blinking two times and stared at his master.

"I heard you, master. I'm at your service." Deku kneeled down in front of Bakugou.

Bakugou grinned widely. He chuckled before his laughters filled the whole laboratory, almost maniacally. He finally success on creating this humanoid. The laughter died down for a few minutes. Bakugou kneeled before Deku and grabbed his chin. The humanoid stared blankly at him.

Bakugou whispered, "I create you. You'll listen to everything I say."

"Yes, master."

-end-


	19. Day 19: I Regret You - BakuDeku

BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 19  
Title: I Regret You | Pairing: BakuDeku  
A/N: Regret always come late

Telling him not to react over everything, Bakugou regret every words he threw to the green-eyed boy. He looked down with a frown on his face, clenching his fists enough to draw blood. He had intentionally hurt Deku.

"I regret it… I really… regret it." Bakugou whispered as he kneeled down in front of Deku's dorm door. He sobbed and pressed his palm on the closed door.

A sound of rustling plastic bag dropped to the floor made Bakugou looked beside him. His red eyes widened at the sight of his ex lover gapping at him.

"Kacchan…? What are you doing here?" Deku whispered. "Are you crying?" He quickly walked over in worriedly and kneeled down besides Bakugou. It was rare to see such a vulnerable Bakugou.

"What the hell happened?" Deku put his hand on the shoulder, eyes staring at Kacchan with concern.

Kacchan looked at Deku with half-opened mouth. He blinked back tears, for a moment too confused to say anything.

"Can we go back… like before?" He whispered while pressing his forehead against Deku's chest.

Deku looked down without a word.

"I'm sorry. You're right, Kacchan. We can't be together, there's no future for us." Deku whispered and looked up. His eyes gleaming with tears.

I regret every decision I make but staying together while knowing we can't also make it painful.

-end-


	20. Day 20: I Ignore You - TodoDeku

BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 20  
Title: I Ignore You | Pairing: TodoDeku  
A/N: Pouting Deku is adorable

A small light illuminated the dark room followed with a vibrating sound. From the bed, Deku narrowed his eyes at the notification on his phone. He knew who it was by the sound of the ringtone. He rolled to his side, pouting. His boyfriend was obviously ignoring him for the past few days. Not that he intended to distract him, but last time he heard, Todoroki had caught a flu . Deku couldn't help but getting worried about him.

Todoroki had Hero class to teach tomorrow morning. What if his cold was getting worse?

His ears caught a sound from another notification and the next second, a shrill ringtone of Long Hope Philia was blaring from his phone. He sighed and closed his eyes. There's no way he'd answer that.

A sound of rain splattered on his window. Deku opened his eyes and sat up, staring at the bustling city outside his flat. Deku got off from the bed and touched the windowsill. Its surface fogged under his touch. Deku got lost in his thought that he jolted in surprise at a rapping sound on his door. He frowned at the door in wonder who might be coming in a heavy rain like this.

He stood still before deciding to welcome whoever it was coming uninvited.

His green eyes widened at the sight of his drenched lover stood before him.

"Don't ignore my phone calls…" Todoroki breathed out n relieve.

Deku pressed his lips together, eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry… I…" He lost for words.

"Can I come in? I'm like… all drenched…"

Deku nodded and gave space for him to come inside.

'I'm sorry I ignored you," said Todoroki as he moved forward and smashed his lips into Deku's confused ones

-end-


	21. Day 21: I Need You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 21**  
 **Title:** I Need You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** The need for comfort during your hard time | Sorry for not updating in here. Its very hard to access this site because my country blocked it. Not all provider can connect because of the positive internet.

Deku fumbled on his phone, gasping for breathe. His trembling fingers made it harder for him to type correctly. He corrected his typos a few times before sending the message to his boyfriend. He choked a sob at the feeling of his chest tightened. Deku slid down to the door, sweat ran down his chin. Its starting again, that anxiety.

The sound of notification made Deku jolted in surprised. He checked his phone screen to see Todoroki had replied him.

 _"I'll be there, wait a moment."_

Deku breathed in relieve upon reading that messages. He closed his eyes and curled on the carpet, trying to calm his breath. The tremor hadn't stop yet.

It takes about 15 minutes that Todoroki barged inside without knocking. Todoroki found his beloved curled up in the carpet, trembling at he tried to catch his breath. He kneeled down next to him, carefully lifted him up and cuddle him tenderly. Such affectionate managed to calm Midoriya, even if the trembling hadn't stop.

"S-sorry, you must be busy-"

"I told you didn't I? If its getting out of hand, you have to let me know."

"I… I'm scared. I need you too much that it might be bothersome to you." Midoriya sobbed.

"I need you to keep on living and fight this anxiety together with me." Todoroki ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes and put his chin on Midoriya's shoulder when the green haired boy clung to him. He rubbed his back, caressing him softly.

"I'm here. No worries."

-end-


	22. Day 22: I Miss You - BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 22**  
 **Title:** I Miss You | **Pairing:** BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Continuation from Inktober Special Day 04 - I Forgive You. Warning Chara Death, Angst

Bakugou silently rubbed the name carved on the cold gravestone. His finger came to a halt as a flash of memory ran into his mind. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, trying to suppress his anger upon himself. Bakugou choked a sob as he pressed his forehead against the gravestone.

No matter how the scene replied in his mind, he wished he could move faster to save Deku from the villains. They were just having a fight previously before their battle. Bakugou announce to him that he wanted to break up unless Deku apologize. He gave such order without knowing the apologize will never came, forever. They have had numerous quarrel before but never so intense. Deku's reply was unusual.

 _"People don't miss the things they throw away, Kacchan." Deku answered him with a smile._

"That's not true, Deku… That's not true… And you are not a thing." He whispered, tears falling onto the gravestone.

No matter how much Bakugou said "I miss you" he will never return into his arms.

-end-


	23. Day 23: I Hate You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 23**  
 **Title:** I Hate You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** I hate you for being kind

The tears welling up his eyes. Deku couldn't believe what had happened. Kacchan had told him not to come back after their fight. Torodoki had been by his side every since the fight happened. He had no remorse whatsoever. Deku bit his lips, knowing how the half-and-half boy had feelings for him. He felt bad. But knowing how Todoroki had been so kind, he hated it.

He peeked from beneath his bangs, seeing Todoroki smiled at him and patted his head. Deku sighed and leaned against his shoulder.

"I hate you." Deku whispered.

Todoroki blinked at the unclear words. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

 _I hate you... for being kind._

-end-


	24. Day 24: I'm Scared of You - BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 24**  
 **Title:** I'm Scared of You | **Pairing:** BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** Small Deku afraid of Kacchan

Deku wailed as he cornered against the wall. He had no quirk to defend himself. Three kids in front of him were grinning and laughing as he cried. Kacchan was supposed to be the hero, but instead of being the one to protect him, he was bullying him instead.

"He's cornered now! Let's crush him!" The tallest of the three grin and get his arms blade ready.

Bakugou who stood in the middle looked at him.

"Come on Bakugou, use your explosion!" The kid with wings said as he floated up.

"He's cornered. Enough." Bakugou said.

Deku sobbed when their eyes met.

"Oh come on! You're no fun! He annoys you, right?!"

"ENOUGH!" Bakugous' hands started an explosion.

Both of his friends startled, withdrawing their quirks. As soon as Bakugou turned to leave, the two followed without any complain.

Deku fell to his knees when the three of them walked away.

 _I'm scared… so scared of you sometimes. I don't know you're protecting me or planning to hurt me._

-end-


	25. Day 25: I Venerate You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 25**  
 **Title:** I Venerate You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** Deku venerate Todoroki

Deku looked up to the building where Todoroki jumped off. He watched him activating his ice quirk below his feet, sliding skillfully toward the villain. His left hand active his fire quirk and throw a punch to his opponent.

Deku crouched down from the ground and flew up with his quirk.

"SMASH!" He shouted as he delivered his punch, knocking him out. He landed on the ground beside the villain, immediately tying his arms to his back.

"Midoriya, good job." Todoroki landed in front of them.

"That was awesome, Todoroki- _kun!_ I hope I can move gracefully like you did just now!" Deku's eyes sparkling while he talk.

 _'Venerate… huh?'_ Todoroki smiled to himself.

"Thanks. You're awesome as well." He gave him his most charming smile that Deku flushed in return.

Unknown to them, a shadow lurked not far from them.

-end-


	26. Day 26: I'm Stuck on You - TodoDeku, Bak

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 26**  
 **Title:** I'm Stuck on You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku, Bakugou  
 **A/N:** Bakugou ask Deku is he really going out with Todoroki

It was almost afternoon when both of them stuck inside a classroom. Bakugou groaned loudly while putting the broom aside. He had to clean up the classroom duty with Deku and… it's sucks. Not because it's Deku, but because Deku is his crush. Bakugou averted his eyes away from those inquiry looks thrown to him.

"If you're in a hurry I can work on these alone, Kacchan. We're almost done anyway."

Bakugou pouted and snatched the mop from his hand.

"Take a break, I'll finish this quickly!" He pushed Deku out of the way and started mopping the floor from the backside of the classroom.

Deku had no complain, he took a seat and yawned.

"I…" Bakugou suddenly speak up.

His yawned halted and Deku sucked in his breath. "W-What is it, Kacchan?"

"I'm just curious. Rumors had spread around the school. I'm just wondering if it's true that you're going out with… Todoroki?"

Deku blinked, stared back into Bakugou's eyes. A pink dust adorned his cheeks. A simple nod made Bakugou's heart dropped.

"Yeah." Deku replied shortly and looked down to the desk.

Bakugou looked down and nodded in silent. He continued mopping the classroom without any other words.

 _'Guess... i'm stuck on you until who knows when...'_

-end-


	27. Day 27: I Wonder at You - Tododeku, Baku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 27**  
 **Title:** I Wonder at You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku, Bakugou  
 **A/N:** Bakugou still wonder if his feeling is real, but Deku had already choose Todoroki. (Continuation from Day 26)

"Todoroki… He… He confessed to me on the other day." Deku looked down, smiling shyly while his forefinger scratched his cheeks.

Bakugou's eyes widened at the continuation of the story.

"I see… I'm just… wondering, because you guys are pretty much act like friends." He pressed the last words.

"Are we?" Deku chuckled and leaned his head down to the desk.

Bakugou felt like wipping that smile off his face. He puckered his lips and continue mopping.

 _I guess I'm too late..._

-end-


	28. Day 28: I Yearn for You - TodoDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 28**  
 **Title:** I Yearn For You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku  
 **A/N:** Todoroki come back home

Deku hugged his fiance tightly, feeling happy that his lover finally back into his arms. The real him. The wait felt worth it.

"I'm back." Todoroki smiled and whispered to his ear, kissing his earshell.

"Welcome back." Deku grinned happily and peck his fiance's lips.

A sudden sirene made both lover who just met jolted in surprised. Both looked at the announcer, telling both of them the villain had attacked near the airport ground. The lover looked at each other in full of seriousness.

"No matter how much I yearn for you, that will have to wait, right?" Todoroki chuckled.

"That can wait." Deku agreed.

"Time to move my muscles and try out my new techniques." Todoroki said while he loosened his tie.

"I would like to see that." Deku chuckled. He intertwined their hands, their rings glistened together as they're readying themself for a battle.

-end-


	29. Day 29: I'm Better Than You

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 29**  
 **Title:** I 'm Better Than You  
 **A/N:** Bakugou tried to prove that he's better than Todoroki to protect Deku

"HAH! SO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME NOW?!" Bakugou shouted while he jumped off the high building. He landed right in front of Todoroki who had just arrived at the crime scene.

"I've trained a lot for one year. I'd like to try my new techniques." Todoroki smirked at him.

Deku sighed after seeing both man facing each other. He crouched down and pouted at both of them.

"Both of you, we have a job to do, quit it." Deku warned them and activated his quirk.

Both Bakugou and Todoroki looked at Midoriya.

Bakugou clicked his tongue. "Ck, surely this competition have to wait. I'll show you, half-and-half bastard. I'm still better than you!"

Todoroki calmly active his ice quirk. "Sure. Let's finish this."

-end-


	30. Day 30: I Trust You

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 30**  
 **Title:** I Trust You  
 **A/N:** Bakugou trusting Todoroki's decision over Deku's safety

Bakugou gasped as he tried to catch up with the villain's speed. He almost collided with Todoroki on his way of jumping off the window.

"You surprised me." Bakugou snapped, growling as he lose sight of the villain. "Shit!"

"He's pretty strong. My dad and the other pro hero should be here soon." Todoroki said, eyes searching for any villain nearby. His eyes caught something green and realize it was Deku. "Midoriya!" He shouted his name.

The man was distracted at the shout of his name calling, not realizing the villain behind him.

"Gawd, how stupid can he be?!" Bakugou shouted when Deku was hit from behind.

"Dammit!" Todoroki lurched downwards, eyeing his lover jumped away.

"I trusted his safety on you." Bakugou said.

Todoroki whipped his head to Bakugou, surprised at the words.

"Of course, I'll be his hero for eternity." Todoroki smiled and jumped as quickly as he could.

-end-


	31. Day 31: I Love You - TodoDeku, BakuDeku

**BNHA Drabble Collection - Inktober Special Day 31**  
 **Title:** I Love You | **Pairing:** TodoDeku, BakuDeku  
 **A/N:** When "I love you" left unsaid. Brace your heart for the last chapter.

"I know you loved him." Todoroki said after he put the flower on the gravestone.

"I dream of marrying him numerous times already." Bakugou mumbled. His finger couldn't stop gracing the name "Midoriya Izuku" engraved on the stone.

"You don't say… I even dream of marrying him the night after the proposal in the airport." Todoroki said. He didn't react when Bakugou grabbed his collar with a trembling hand.

"You… Why aren't you there on time? I can't reach him. I shouldn't have trust you."

Todoroki grabbed Bakugou's hand painfully, glaring daggers at him while trying not to break down in front of Bakugou. "Do you think I don't try?! He's my soon-to-be husband. Try to be in my place for once!"

Bakugou glared at him before he let go, pushed Todoroki harshly and choked a sob.

"I… I should have told him I love him. I should have told him I don't want him to leave before you came into his life. Had he still with me, this wouldn't happen."

Todoroki crouched before Bakugou. "You're forgiven… You do know that, right? You jumped off and screamed at him, telling him not to do that again right after both of you hit the sea."

"I haven't even apologize. All I did were shouting and getting angry at him." He muttered, brushing away his tears.

Todoroki patted his shoulder. Bakugou did not shake that hand off. Both of them stared at the gravestone mournfully.

 _"I love you, Deku."_

 _"I love you, Midoriya"_

Both man said almost the same time at the gravestone.

-end-


End file.
